teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Transformation Incontrôlée
Transformation Incontrôlée est le deuxième épisode de la Saison 1 de Teen Wolf.'' Carnet de bord Scott lutte pour maintenir un équilibre dans sa nouvelle vie entre son nouveau statut de loup-garou et ses pressions d'adolescent, le tout en tentant d'éviter les chasseurs de loups-garous et en essayant de décrocher un second rendez-vous avec Allison. Recap complet Après les événements précédents, Scott s'inquiète beaucoup au sujet du père d'Allison car c'est un chasseur de loup-garou et, il est distrait durant l'entraînement de crosse. Pour cause : il n'arrive pas à se concentrer et à canaliser sa colère, se transformant en loup-garou sur le terrain et blessant Jackson. Stiles, lui aussi dans l'équipe de crosse, l’emmène hors du terrain, avant que quelqu'un remarque la transformation de Scott. Dans les vestiaires, toujours en colère, Scott attaque Stiles. Ce dernier n'arrivera à le maîtriser qu'avec l'aide d'un extincteur. De retour chez lui, Scott doit faire face à Derek qui le met en garde. Ce dernier l'a vu se transformer sur le terrain devant tout le monde et il a peur que cela attire l'attention des chasseurs. Il lui pose ainsi un ultimatum : soit il arrête de jouer au crosse, soit Derek tuera tous ses amis un par un. Suite aux menaces de Derek, Scott tente de convaincre le [http://fr.teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Coach_Bobby_Finstock?action=edit&redlink=1 Coach Bobby Finstock qu'il ne peut pas jouer. Mais comme Jackson est blessé, le Coach ne veut rien entendre et lui dit que s'il ne joue pas ce match, il ne sera plus en première ligne. Et, quelques instants plus tard, en classe, Lydia lui fait savoir que s'il ne joue pas, elle présentera de charmants joueurs à Allison. Alors que Scott discute avec Stiles, ce dernier affirme qu'il ne peut pas laisser son père, le Shérif, penser que le tueur est un animal sanguinaire et il est bien décidé à retrouver la seconde partie du cadavre. Scott se rend compte qu'Allison a récupéré sa veste, la même qui était dans les bois la nuit dernière. Il lui conseille de rester loin de Derek, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas puisqu'elle pense qu'ils sont amis. Furieux, Scott se rend chez Derek et lui dit de rester loin d'Allison. De retour chez lui, Scott discute avec Stiles et lui confie qu'il a peut être trouver un moyen de faire arrêter Derek : il a senti une odeur de sang sur sa propriété. Les deux amis se rendent donc à l'hôpital et Scott trouve la même odeur sur la moitié de cadavre de la jeune femme retrouvée dans les bois. De nuit, Stiles et Scott vont chez Derek et commencent à creuser afin de trouver la moitié de corps manquante. Mais, au lieu de ça, il trouve un loup mort. Apeuré et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Stiles propose de tout recouvrir, mais il remarque une fleur "tue-loup" à côté de la tombe. Alors qu'il tente de l'arracher, il se rend compte que la fleur est accroché à une corde, dessinant une spirale autour de la tombe. Regardant à nouveau le corps du loup mort, celui-ci se transforme en jeune femme. Le lendemain, Derek est arrêté pour meurtre. Alors que Stiles veut parler à Derek afin de savoir pourquoi il a tué cette jeune femme, son père lui demande de partir, ainsi qu'à Scott. En voiture, alors que Scott et Stiles tentent de comprendre quel est l'usage de la fleur "tue-loup", Scott n'arrive plus à respirer et il commence à se transformer. Comprenant que Stiles a conservé la fleur, il lui demande de la jeter, ce qu'il fait. Mais Scott a disparu. De nuit, toujours en loup-garou, Scott observe Allison par la fenêtre, depuis le toit de cette dernière. En partant, il se fait heurter par la voiture du père d'Allison, ce qui lui permet de reprendre le contrôle et de se retransformer en humain, juste avant que M. Argent ne puisse voir quelque chose. L'heure du match est arrivée et tout le monde est là pour voir Scott jouer : sa mère, Allison et même Chris, le père de cette dernière. Etant énervé de voir Lydia forcer Allison à encourager Jackson, mais aussi qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne lui fassent de passe, Scott se transforme sur le terrain et fait preuve d'une grande agilité, ce qui permet à son équipe de gagner le match. Le match terminé, Scott se précipite dans les vestiaires afin de se calmer, mais Allison décide de le suivre. Au moment où elle le retrouve, Scott est redevenu humain. Les deux s'embrassent. Stiles retrouve son ami et lui parle du match et aussi du corps qu'ils ont trouvé. Le cadavre est en fait celui de la sœur de Derek, et puisque la police a trouvé des preuves indiquant qu'elle a été tuée par un animal, Derek a été libéré de prison. Toujours sur le terrain, Jackson trouve un des gants de Scott et remarque des entailles suspectes à la place des ongles. Note * L'audience de cet épisode est de 1,47 millions. Musique * Graffiti6 – Annie You Save Me * Shout Out Out Out Out – Chicken Soup for the F**K You * Lexicondon – Sleep 2 Dream * John Gold – Honeymade * Man Is Doomed – Disco Angel * The Ruse – Apache * Hanni El Khatib – You rascal You * One For The Team – Best Supporting Actor * We Are Wolves – Little Birds * Ohbijou – Wildfires * The Cinematic Orchestra – Familiar Ground * Overseer – Horndog * Deadmau5 –'' Right This Second'' * The Antlers – Tongue Tied (Bonus Track) * My Chemical Romance – Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) * Wavves – Take On the World * Graffiti6 –'' Calm the Storm'' * The Wildbirds – 421 (Everybody Loves You) * Conor Maynard – Can’t Say No '' * Kids Of 88 – ''Just a Little Bit Répliques *“''I mean, I can not play the game tomorrow night.”.«Je veux dire, je ne peux pas jouer le match demain soir.» — Scott à l'entraîneur. “''You can’t wait to play the game tomorrow night!” .«Tu ne peux pas attendre de jouer le match demain soir!» — Entraîneur a son retour. *“''Mr. McCall, you are not even close to solving your problem.''” «M. McCall, vous n'êtes pas encore près de résoudre votre problème.» — Professeur de mathématiques de Scott. Galerie Photo 1 scott-stiles1.02.jpg 2_scott1.02.jpg 4 stiles-screen1.02.jpg 5 scott-lydia1.02.jpg 6 scott-allison1.02.jpg 7 scott1.02.jpg 8 hawthorne-house1.02.jpg 9 stiles-scott1.02.jpg 10 derek1.02.jpg 11 scott1.02.jpg 12 stiles-crowd1.02.jpg 13 lydia-allison1.02.jpg 16 allison-scott1.02.jpg 17 jackson1.02.jpg 14_scott1.02.jpg Vidéo full|center|611px Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:Episode 2 Catégorie:Saison 1